<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like father, like son by thunderybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629585">Like father, like son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee'>thunderybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry 4, ND - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, ND, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大战之后，如果但丁暂且没有adios的if。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like father, like son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“说实话，你看起来没什么审美能做出个这样的招牌啊，”那个新来的自称武器大师的合伙人仔细端详着金属架上闪烁的霓虹灯，眼睛里迸出奇怪的兴奋，“在哪儿搞来的？”<br/>
尼禄耸耸肩，“我自己拿回来的。”他对妮可说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但丁问他接下来打算干什么，尼禄环视着周围的残垣断壁、伤痛和呻吟，姬莉叶倒是比他更快地接受了现实，走向了那些急需帮助的人。她一向如此坚强，越发衬托出自己还是个讨人厌的小屁孩。“我不知道，”他转向但丁，“我……”<br/>
</p>
<p>红衣的男人看了他片刻，“嗯……”他摸了摸下颌，“你这么说的话确实有点棘手了……”他边走边绕着尼禄打转，长长的下摆像洇开的鲜血一样蔓延了起来，不知道为什么，尼禄感觉脑子里有根神经莫名地跳了跳，让他忍不住有点生气，“别这样。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“什么？”<br/>
</p>
<p>“把我当个什么都不懂的小孩，”尼禄气冲冲地对他说，“如果你一开始就告诉我你的事情的话，现在会好得多。”<br/>
</p>
<p>那个男人挑了挑眉，一到不明显的褶皱掠过他的额头，“嗯哼，”他一点都没生气，笑容反而越发扩大，“翻旧账吗，小子，”他在尼禄身边抬起手，似乎想起了什么，又收回胳膊抱在胸前，尼禄看着但丁宽阔的肩膀，一阵失落坠进心里，“好吧，如果不是你一开始打定要把我串成火鸡，也许我们还能一起去喝个酒什么的。”<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄的右臂传来一阵轻微的刺痛，提醒着他所非人类的事实，他很难为情，尤其是面对但丁，让他感觉自己丑陋又愚蠢，世界上怎么会有这种家伙存在，“我没什么好说的，你是个恶魔，”他把眼睛藏进现在感觉傻乎乎的刘海里，扭过头不去看但丁看起来十分认真的表情，“你一来就干掉了给我发工资的家伙。”<br/>
</p>
<p>他没看见但丁眼睛一亮，“哈，”他轻轻拍了拍手，“说到钱，我倒是有个主意，你想做恶魔猎人吗，小伙子？”<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄好奇地看着他，“就像你一样吗，”他的喉咙里有种他也说不清的混乱，那股脑子里隐约的躁动让他既反感又渴望，“千里迢迢，从一个地方流浪到另一个地方保护那里的人类。”<br/>
</p>
<p>但丁的笑容让他看得又一阵恼怒，为什么在他面前我总像个傻瓜，尼禄鼓起脸颊：“我说了什么很蠢的话吗，你为什么这样看着我？”<br/>
</p>
<p>他看到但丁做了个奇怪的鬼脸，“没错，保护人类，”他的手终于降落到少年的头顶，接着尼禄感到一阵柔和的摇晃，“但是最好不要像我一样。”<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄假装厌烦地拨开他的胳膊，咕哝着我的头发之类的，“为什么，”他用梳理刘海的手指掩盖发红的耳朵，“葛洛莉亚不是说你是最强的恶魔猎人吗，像你一样有什么不好，”他的眼珠转了转，“哼，你是怕我超过你吗，我不会抢走你的饭碗的。”<br/>
</p>
<p>那个男人发出轻轻的笑声，对尼禄说，“也许吧……我刚开始没想过你也会走上这条路……”接着他又想起来什么，“而且我也不是什么流浪汉，小子，我有自己的事务所，我是受委托才来这里的。”<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄感到脸上一阵腾腾热气，亏他刚刚还想如果这老东西真的是在担忧自己老了无事可做，作为新最最强恶魔猎人，自己能为他做点什么。<br/>
</p>
<p>“好吧，”他生气地环抱起手臂，把那只丑陋的胳膊掖在另一只手下，“这么说最接近无家可归的人其实是我。”<br/>
</p>
<p>但丁伸长脖子到处望了望，“怎么会呢，”他指指在远处和教廷剩余的工作人员在一起的姬莉叶，“你这不是还有家人吗，难道你想丢下她吗？”<br/>
</p>
<p>“怎么可能，”尼禄瞪了他一眼，“我们已经失去了克雷多……无论如何我绝对不会留下她一个人。”<br/>
</p>
<p>他似乎感觉到但丁轻轻叹息了一下，看着自己的视线相当欣慰一样，“无论如何，”他说，“你已经做出了选择，那么，你晕车吗？”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄有自信自己并不晕车，毕竟他可是爬在斯巴达雕像上被甩来甩去，甚至肯定也不会晕机，但是唯一疏漏的就是他忘了佛度纳是个小岛，在双脚踏在不会摇晃，可靠坚实的陆地上之前，他晕船了。<br/>
</p>
<p>但丁看着奄奄一息的男孩蜷缩在后座，对蕾蒂耸了耸肩，“还是我来吧，”他提议，“在马路上我觉得我比你能控制脾气。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“但愿你能意识到说出这句话的代价。”蕾蒂瞪了他一眼，哐当一声关了车门，崔西不知道跑到哪里去了，这下连个说话的人都没有，但丁摸了摸鼻子，手指下意识在方向盘上敲了敲。他不确定她是不是不愿意掺合到以前那些事中。他并不想让她有些多余的想法，从来没问她过关于黑骑士的事，也没什么好说，他和他都做出了选择，唯一的区别就是他是被独自留下来的那一个。想到这，他又从后视镜里看了一眼咕哝着坐起来的尼禄。<br/>
</p>
<p>“感觉好些了吗，小子，”他让尼禄看见镜子里的笑容，男孩的神经跳动，眩晕的感觉逐渐褪去，“哇……确实很难想到，所以说你从来没离开过佛度纳是吗？”<br/>
</p>
<p>“没错，”尼禄没什么心情跟他斗嘴了，他的右手好痛，“我睁开眼睛就没走出过这破地方，我没得选，好吗，我家人在那，我为什么要离开。”<br/>
</p>
<p>他注意到这不同寻常的旅行，和海岛上诡秘而人烟稀少的森林不同，他能看见路边时不时有被车速拉长成残影的招牌，尼禄扒住前车座，注意到但丁根本没有看路，只是了然地盯着自己的胳膊。<br/>
</p>
<p>“干嘛，”又是那种自以为是，知晓一切的视线，让尼禄生气的是发现自己完全并不讨厌，“开车看路行不行。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“没什么，”但丁笑容满面地转过头，仍然心不在焉地玩着方向盘，“总觉得看到了一些令人怀念的光景，没忍住……”<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄撇了撇嘴，他发觉自己越来越习惯和但丁这种臭毛病融洽相处了，就好像他们一直如此，“好吧…你就从来没认真对待过别人是不是……”<br/>
</p>
<p>“怎么会呢，”但丁依旧保持着那副欠打的笑容，“明明是你让我别看着你说话的么。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“我没想到你会开车，”尼禄靠着座椅的上半部分缓了一口气，某种力量让他逐渐摆脱那股晕眩，似乎是要强迫他在但丁身边保持警惕和清醒，“你在哪儿考的驾照，还是你之前提到的你的大哥，或者你老爹教你的？”<br/>
</p>
<p>但丁没有回答，似乎是在反省尼禄之前对他“不认真”的控诉，半响，他才说：“我自己学会的。”他边说边哼哼唧唧地咕哝着什么，拧开了仪表盘边上的收音机，杂音和乱糟糟的新闻（他听到海岛恶魔什么的）过后，流淌出来的竟然是轻柔的音乐，他想起那个掉在教堂里的耳机，估计都成了废墟里的残渣，打定主意回去后试试去找一找它，他可能没钱买个新的了。<br/>
</p>
<p>“令人羡慕，”尼禄一边回想自己把耳机仍在哪儿了，一边偏过头去看但丁是怎么把风衣和庞大的自己塞进狭窄的驾驶室的，这破车自己都伸不直腿，刚躺着的时候，他老觉得前面仿佛挤了一头熊在开车，“除了克雷多，可没人教我干这干那的，你去念过书吗，我小时候只能泡在教堂阅读室里扒拉那些讨厌的教义。”<br/>
</p>
<p>他觉得但丁的笑容扩大了不少，这让尼禄觉得他有点犯傻，自己有那么好笑吗，“好吧，我知道作为一个孤儿，想要多高的文凭可没那么容易。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“难说，”但丁放松地把一只胳膊别到脑后，漫不经心地单手摆弄方向盘，仿佛这车其实有自动驾驶一样，“只要我想做，可没有我学不会的东西，不过有时候就会很无聊，你明白这种感觉吗？”<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄想起把自己在救世主手里砸来砸去的但丁，慢慢说，“……是这样吗，”他挠了挠鼻子，有些难为情，“好嘛，知道你是天才了，爱炫耀的混蛋老家伙。”他的话让但丁感觉到他真是个小鬼，他很想再摸一下尼禄的脑袋：“所以说别太认真了，轻轻松松地活着不挺好的。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“我们还有多远的路要走。”<br/>
</p>
<p>但丁张望了下附近的位置，“说远不远说近不近，”他摸着下巴，思索着自己要不要把胡茬再剃一剃，“这次过后你就知道路了吧，想办法克服克服晕船的事儿吧。”<br/>
尼禄咕哝了什么，又跟他说，“要是我老爹也教我开车就好了，”他打了个呵欠，松松垮垮地把两只手臂搭在车座上，挤在中间和但丁说话，不知怎么的，那股莫名存在的力量对但丁的存在十分精神紧绷，但越这样他就越想和但丁多说说话，“比起搭船，能从那个破码头找到车站更难吧，你怎么会选这么个地方走。”<br/>
</p>
<p>但丁耸耸肩，“这条路已经是最近的了，”他侧过头看了一眼神色怏怏的尼禄，“你可以给我写信，没必要再来的，我也不一定会一直待在事务所里。”<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄瞪了他一眼，“我才没有非要跟过来吧！”他砸了砸嘴，感觉肚子里是不是隐约咕噜了一下，“不是你说要给我拿个东西……作为恶魔猎人的证明之类的，难道说你们这行还有从业资格证吗？”<br/>
</p>
<p>但丁笑着摇了摇头，从副驾驶的夹层里找了找，拿出一个被压得有点扁扁的盒子递给尼禄，“说不准呢？再说你老爹也不见得会开车吧，说不定他也晕船，你才会这么倒霉遗传到。”<br/>
</p>
<p>揭开带着带温热潮气的纸盒，尼禄闻到罗勒和烤肠馥郁的香气，他拨弄着盒子里有点塌陷的披萨，角落里滚动着几粒黑橄榄，这回他清晰地听见肚皮里响亮地大叫一声，让他耳朵发起烧来。<br/>
</p>
<p>但丁稍微减慢了车速，笑着对他说，“这是我最喜欢的，除了橄榄，”他彻底放弃看路，只盯着被揭开盖子的美味，“给我一块吧，小鬼，剩下的你可以都拿走。”<br/>
</p>
<p>他没有伸手，尼禄只好自己用鬼手拈起一块，质量确实不错，浓郁的芝士像奶油一样往下淌，他手忙脚乱地抓住披萨块，瞪着眼前张着嘴的但丁，“你是狗吗，”尼禄发红的耳朵一直烧到脸颊，胡乱地把食物一股脑塞进但丁嘴里，拼命想找点什么驱散莫名其妙的害羞，“你怎么知道他不会开车不会开船，说不定他还会开飞机呢，要不然怎么能十几年前跑到佛度纳去。”<br/>
</p>
<p>但丁显得心情十分愉快，他一边咀嚼披萨一边跟着电台哼哼唧唧的，“要我这么说吧，如果你是一条鱼，你还用专门去学游泳吗？”<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄盯着他，“这么说，你很了解他了？”<br/>
</p>
<p>但丁被噎了一下，他抽出披萨冲着窗外咳嗽，“嘿，”他似笑非笑地看了一眼尼禄，“很聪明嘛，小鬼。”<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄撇撇嘴，往后窝进位置里生着闷气大吃披萨，“别把我当傻瓜，好吗，”他咕咕哝哝的，被食物把声音塞得含糊不清，“烦死了，都说了多少遍了。”<br/>
</p>
<p>但丁敲打着方向盘，他原本没什么想法，或许根本不应该看着尼禄亮闪闪的眼睛就头脑一热带他去拿招牌，或许直接消失，然后给他寄过来就没那么多事儿了。但他很久没有这种突然冲动想做什么的感觉了，尼禄打破了他很多习惯，也许这就是命运吧，就像崔西来找他，他见到了尼洛·安杰罗，崔西离开他，他又见到了尼禄。<br/>
</p>
<p>“我不知道我算不算了解他……”但丁慢吞吞地开口，“实际上，我想我们碰面的次数少得可怜，远比分开的时间要短多了，你说得对，我不知道他会不会开车。很多事情我都不知道。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“哈！”尼禄发出一声含糊的嘲笑，又有些失落，“……我还以为，你带我离开，是因为你是我的老家伙。”<br/>
</p>
<p>在尼禄看不见的地方，但丁扬了扬眉毛，“如果这样就好了，”他从后视镜里给他一个笑容，“直接能有一个像你这么大的小鬼可以省很多尿布钱。”<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄轻轻踢了一脚后车座，“不想说就不要放屁，”他对着后视镜做了个十分粗鲁的手势，让但丁哑然失笑，“我知道我不是什么值得令人骄傲的家伙。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“怎么会呢，”但丁微笑着抬头看着后视镜里气冲冲的尼禄，他的眼睛非常蔚蓝，很容易想到环绕佛度纳的大海，“你是拯救了你家乡的英雄不是吗。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“随你怎么说，”尼禄擦了擦油乎乎的手指，侧歪着伸直腿，把胳膊垫在脑后，“反正在教团里也是人人都看我不顺眼，说不定我一离开他们会就说我才是导致灾难的罪魁祸首。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“你的可爱小女友也这么想吗？”<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄摇摇头，“姬莉叶？她才不会，”尼禄想起了什么，抽了抽鼻子，“她还不是我女朋友——她是世界上最纯洁善良的人，是我最珍贵的家人，我一定得像克雷多一样保护她。”<br/>
</p>
<p>但丁轻轻舒气，“那就够了吧，我觉得，”他的眼睛漫不经心地没有落在任何实处，“你有相信你的家人，这比我强多了……我可没有你这么幸运的好女人缘。”<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄迅速趴到他靠着的车座，“这么说葛洛莉亚不是和你一起的？”他眨了眨眼，有种幼稚的坏劲，“在教团里的时候，她可真厉害。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“崔西是个真正的恶魔，”但丁笑着摇摇头，“她发起火来相当可怕。”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“你说的没错，”尼禄一脚踢飞一个空罐头，它以一种精准的力度飞进了垃圾桶里，说实在的，他头一回见到把大街上那种垃圾桶拖进家里的，“看得出来你确实没什么女人缘。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“这可真够伤人的。”但丁抱着胳膊，熟练地栽进椅子里，就好像他长在那儿似的，“随便点，就当在你自己家里一样。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“我家里可没有这么乱糟糟的，”尼禄嘲笑他，“有吃的吗，”他钻进冰箱里，果不其然只有零散的几罐酒精，“……哈！”<br/>
</p>
<p>“你可以打个电话叫点吃的，嗯……”但丁侧过头，“冰箱上有号码。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“算了，”尼禄咕哝了什么，感到衣领仍然散发出一股浓郁的芝士味，冷却后油腻地反胃，“浴室在哪儿？”<br/>
</p>
<p>但丁抬了抬下巴，“希望还没有停水，我都忘了上次交钱是什么时候了。”<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄撇撇嘴，回到事务所的但丁几乎完全颠覆了他在佛度纳无所不能的形象，就像一个瘪下去的气球，“…麻烦……”他不打扫，吃的也随便，这绝对是克雷多难以忍受的，有那么一瞬间他非常想知道但丁如何和克雷多相处，他猜最终克雷多会被但丁气炸上天，但他没办法知道了，这都是他如此弱小的错。<br/>
</p>
<p>他扭开把手，让水流冲走自己变得沮丧潮湿的心情。感谢老天，幸好水还是热的。<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄进去后但丁仍然没有动，甚至搭在一起的腿都没有换个上下，他能感觉到残留在空气里的共鸣，那种电火花一样的触感，能够贯穿他的身体和灵魂。这种颤栗在尼禄第一次唤醒魔人的时候席卷了他，这很奇妙，有时候他经常被说是一个冷酷的家伙(他很高兴蕾蒂从来没有在外面提过他会掉眼泪的事)，然而面对那男孩，他真的很难掩藏住情绪，他从来没有想到过会有尼禄这么好的一个孩子。他们都可以说是一团糟。<br/>
他深深地叹了一口气，他也是你要舍弃的一部分吗？如果尼禄或者任何人在场，一定会嘲笑他对空气自言自语的蠢事，但他已经习惯了这么做了。<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄似乎在浴室里唱歌？但丁想着他就会忍不住发笑，他比他们在同样年纪的时候成熟的多，也许是因为他还没有完全失去他想要保护的东西。想到这个，但丁晃了晃头，把乱糟糟的刘海从眼皮上甩开，他觉得自己似乎有点放松下来，某种僵硬冰冷的东西轻飘飘地倒下了。<br/>
</p>
<p>这是一段尤其珍贵的联系，是他仅有的，和这个世界的微弱的联系。<br/>
</p>
<p>尼禄吹着口哨湿漉漉地走出来，他光着上身搭着毛巾径直走到冰箱前，“你也要喝吗，”他扬起一罐啤酒，“不要告诉我已经过期了。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“日期对我没什么影响，”但丁摇摇头，“你成年了吗小鬼？”<br/>
</p>
<p>哼，尼禄嘀咕了几句，把酒塞回冰箱里，绝对过期了。<br/>
</p>
<p>“你的洗衣机坏了，”尼禄擦了擦头发，把毛巾塞成一团扔到一边，“如果你有衣服要洗可以一起给我。”然后把自己扔进沙发里，他很庆幸至少没有看到沙发上弹起一堆灰的场面。<br/>
</p>
<p>但丁摇了摇头，“我打了个电话，他们说新招牌后天就能送来，”他指了指大门，“跟进来时候你看到的一样，喜欢吗？”<br/>
</p>
<p>“浮夸的风格。”毫无疑问尼禄看起来很喜欢，他盯着门又看了看，回想进来前那些花里胡哨的灯管，脸上忍不住浮现出讨人喜欢的笑容。但丁跟着一笑。<br/>
</p>
<p>“对了，在你回去之前，”他问尼禄，“你想让我教你开车吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>